How to Date- Professor-Student One-shots
by Foxmorgorth
Summary: A collection of one-shots to fill in a few gaps in the How to Date- Professor-Student story line, with a few fill-ins to expand the story... R&R... on Hitas
1. Chapter 1 A dinner out

Author's note: These accrue in the How Date Professor-Student story line, with no set time line, some will be after Astrid and Hiccup met, one, two or three (at the most) maybe prologue chapters, a few maybe farther down the line, and some will help clear up a few details in the main story line for example on chapter may focus on Hiccup's and Astrid's date before she finally moves in with him, another may address Hiccup meeting Heather, again with no exact order, but I will give a frame of reference at the start of each chapter and some where down the road I'll make a time-line. Again this is a collection of one-shots.

One-shot 1 The second dinner together

It was late June and Astrid was in the finest restaurant in town, actually felt out of place, even though she was wearing a very nice evening gown she borrowed from Valka. She was more of a pub known to have brawl kind of girl, but Hiccup wanted to take her here. Hiccup was also dressed sharply, like he was a British nobleman from the 1910's-1920's. For some reason appeared at ease, that when Astrid remembered sometime Stoick once said, the founder of Haddock Enterprise and the Haddock family, Hamish Haddock I, was a great business man and started the Haddock family fortune, but it was his son, Hamish II, the only other on of the Haddock family that was ever liked Hiccup, knew how to maximize the family fortune and grow the company, so the Haddocks were loaded, everyone knew it, but if they were anymore fugal they would be considered misers. So every so often Hiccup was here, more for the ritual. As to why they were here, it was technically their third date "So Ms. Hofferson, you seem a little tense." Hiccup's voice Astrid's wondering mind.

"Sorry, but I never been to a place like this. Am I under-dress? Can I pronounce the meal I want correctly?" Astrid asked, her nervousness was almost palpable.

"Don't worry, you are fine, you would have been fine in the little black dress my mother also suggested. As for the meal, its my responsibility to place the order, so all you need to do ask me to inform you on what is on the menu. The server will be here in a few minutes for drinks, how does the Medovina, sound?"

"I am more of a beer girl..."

"It's a top-shelf mead, and I know you like mead." Hiccup said.

"Oh..., that sounds nice. So what are we going to talk about tonight?"

"Well since this our third date, we can talk about a few more in-depth topics, like all that I do," Hiccup suggested.

"Okay, I know you are an adjunct professor and an engineer, and you designed a few bikes. Tell me about that." Astrid all but ordered Hiccup. Just then the server arrived.

"Good evening, sorry for the delay... Dr. Haddock what are you doing here, this table is not good en..."

"Monroe, we are fine here, the usual spot is for business, this is pleasure. We will have to drink the Medovina tonight, and if we may start off with that as our orders are prepared."

"As you wish, so will you be needing the menu?"

"Actually no, Milady will have the Vast Special and I will have the haddock au gratin." Hiccup said, Astrid was so impressed by Hiccup's take command she forgot to ask about what he ordered her.

"They will be out as soon as possible, until I return." the server said and left. Then Astrid remembered to ask.

Before she could. "The Vast Special is basically a bacon, ham, cheese burger with fried egg on the bun with bacon cheese fries on the side and all dressed up. Its something my father enjoys and well a fair amount of your personality that is very similar to my father, now the mead is actually something my mother enjoys and you can like her. As for my dish, its based on the haddock, the fish, there is some garnish, sauce and a few other fancy things to make it look top-crust."

"Oh..., so back to the engineering, what have you designed?" Astrid asked.

"Well I already told you about the NightFury, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Terrible Terror and Gronckle. I also designed more; the Scauldron, Shockjaw, tide glider personal submarines, the Sliquifer, Seashocker and Submaripper research submarines, the Whispering Death tunneling drill and its larger variant the Screaming Death, the Smothering Smokebreath go-carts, the Hobblegrunt moped, the Snafflefang standing mover, the Changewing camouflage hunting ATV, the Tiberjack log cutter and Hackatoo lumber carrier, the Typhoomerang rescue helicopter, the Raincutter weather watching helicopter, the Stormcutter all weather transporter helicopter, the Hotburple scooter, the Thunderpede farm tracker, the Sand Wraith hovercraft, the Shivertooth fishing boat, the Gobsucker forklift, the Grapple Grounder ATV, the Speed Stinger off-road motorcycle and its larger variant the Lead Stinger, the Groncicle snow tracker, the Woolly Howl Snowmobile, the Bonenapper funeral limousine, the Scuttleclaw training jet, the Skrill stunt motorcycle, the Sword Stealer super-magnets, the Snaptrapper and Sweet Death humane traps, the Thunderdrum noise cannon, the Rumblehorn ramming tank, the Frightmare paralysis mist canister and launcher and the Fireworm land drones, including the princess and queen variants." Hiccup listed.

"Wow, that's a lot, and aren't they all part of the Bork Dragon line of Haddock Enterprise products?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, they all are. I also designed all the recent artificial limbs product lines and few other things."

"So Gobber's interchangeable hands, that was you?"

"No, that was all his own, but has been a great inspiration for the prosthetic I make." Hiccup answered. Astrid was awed at Hiccup, he designed so many things.

"So have you built any of them yourself?"

"Well I built the prototype of each one, my Night Fury was made by these two hands and ironically its the best made of all twelve and the only surviving one." Hiccup

"Ouch, what happened?"

"A few Arabic princes thought it would be good idea to drive after drinking sadiki during Ramadan... that well that was the fate for six, the other five... well they were neglected and abused by the European princes that got them. Because of what those 11 idiots we have discontinued the Night Fury, but I am able to cannibalize the totaled 11 and the parts we still have to keep mine in great condition. So do like my Deadly Nadder?"

"Before I answer that, what is sadiki?"

"Its some sort of alcohol you can find in the Middle East, specificity the actual Arabian Peninsula, its illegal to make, own and drink... but sadly rich people are known to be hypocritical. So the Nadder?"

"I do, I wish I had one. But its just not in the cards." Astrid said, just then the mead arrived and was served.

"Not necessarily, I could add you to my insurance policy on my Nadder?"

"Before I accept, you lied when we meet, you are paid royalties for the designs, you own Haddock Enterprise, you have for the last eight years." Astrid said and slapped Hiccup knocking him on the floor. "That's for the lie." She walked over to him and stomped on his gut "That's for everything else." Astrid then retook her seat. "Why didn't tell me you are the owner of Haddock Enterprise?" Astrid said acting as if the slap and the stomp never took place.

"Ouch." Hiccup said as he got up. "I don't really like it to be known, I know its in the public domain, but... I guess I still view it as my dad's company, even though when he was elected for mayor the first time he 'sold' Haddock Enterprise to me in a trust with my mother and Gobber as the administer of it until I turned 18... I just don't like sharing that fact. I think it makes come off as a Bruce Wayne or Tony Stark."

"I cannot say I follow, but I can see why you rather not share it. But you still should have told me."

"In hindsight it was not a good idea, how did you find out if I may" Hiccup asked.

"After our weekend together I decided to do some research on you, Gobber was a nice starting point, then I goggled you and there you were, in People's Top 30 under 30, no picture but a detailed article on you, your designs, even two designs you did not tell me about."

"Yeah, the Red Death and Bewilderbeast mobile fortresses. They are only theoretical, and I not sure if I should finish them, in fact I am thinking about destroying all records of the two." Hiccup said and took a drink of his mead. "Either way, so Astrid does being a billionaire change how you... um... feel about me?"

"Not really, you made yourself my lovable idiot boyfriend when you called me your girlfriend during the fair. Also you mother adores me and you have no idea of how it feels to be approved by the parent of the same sex of your partner. Granted your father's approval was a given, look at these birthing hips, these potentially material breast, not to mention the rest of my shieldmadien build." Astrid said and their meals arrived. "You were right, I would enjoy this. A man after my own heart." Astrid teased.

"Well when you play with a Hofferson, you go big or go home, learned that the hard way during the drinking game I played with your uncle and my father."

"You know my uncle is the first male Hofferson born into the family in five generations, my father took the name as did my material grandfather and so on."

"I will be honest, if and only if we do marry, I am keeping my name, it may not change my initials but I am attached to Haddock."

"So in that scenario, would you encourage me to take your name?"Astrid asked.

"No, in that scenario, I would marry 'Astrid Hofferson', not 'Astrid Haddock'. Anyway so after this, shall I take you back to your place, or do you want to use me as a mattress again?"

"Let's see, a) I have to deal with the oh and aw of the Nutts and the Lout for the rest of the night and a few jabs at coming home early or 2) have a nice sleep with my boyfriend... Not really a hard choice, besides I have to return you mother's dress. So back to you, aside from owning Haddock Enterprise, what else do you own?"

"Well technically I, though Haddock Enterprise, own all of Berk, even all the Mom and Pop store as subsidiaries, granted they keep their names, Haddock Enterprise deals with the taxes and such but they all still remain autonomous and do their own things."

"Even Belch's Forge?" Astrid asked.

"Yep, that was actually the first business my father bought, more to help out his best friend when he lost his hand... or was it his leg... Gobber was really vague."

"So Gobber and Stoick are really close friends?"

"They are what you would call blood-brothers. In truth if my father swag a different way they would be lovers."

"You mean..."

"As Gobber once told me concerning my parents marriage,'That's the reason I never married, well that and one other reason.'" Hiccup dis a near perfect impersonation of his mentor. Astrid laughed. "I am just getting warmed up. Before I give my next one, some back-story, I was a scrawny kid and my father was not pleased with having to clean up a few of my messes. When we made eye-contact he would have this disappointed scrawl like someone cheated on him or skimped on his sandwich. 'Excuse me, barmaid, I think you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this here is a talking fish-bone.'" it was actually a very accurate impersonation of Stoick, Astrid fall from her chair and was rolling on the floor laughing out loud. "'And apparently a clown of one at that." Hiccup continued.

After a few minutes Astrid got back up, still have a hard time controlling her laugh, first she punched Hiccup "That's for...(deep breath to control laugh) making me laugh like that you jerk." then she kissed him on the lips for three full second. "That's for being yourself." The two enjoyed the rest of their diner without an incident. "You know usually its the third date that leads to sex, so?" Astrid asked after Hiccup paid the bill.

"Honestly, since we already did that on our first date, I am expecting it for a while. So shall we?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded, Hiccup took her back to his place and they enjoyed each others company. All in all it was a nice evening.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ride into Night

One-Shot 2 A ride into the night

It was the second to last week of July, Astrid and Hiccup have see a couple of movies together, had dinner out a few times, and a couple of day trips, but today was different. After arriving by taxi to Hiccup's house she let herself in and found him in the garage. "So what's the big surprise?" Astrid asked and then she saw Hiccup's Deadly Nadder with Hiccup doing what she inferred to be some last minute touch-ups.

"Well I have just installed a saddle bag, so that you can carry things with you, and an attachable basket that Stormfly can ride in if you want to take her with you, I even made a set of anatomically correct goggles and a helmet. There is also an emergency release that she can get out just in case. So, what do you think, I also have removable strips that would give it a particular flair when you want it." Hiccup said as he showed them and how they would be placed on the Nadder.

"I love it. So what's today's plain?" Astrid asked as she looked over the bike.

"Well first Happy Birthday, you are now 22. This is my gift to you, you are now the proud owner of a one of a kind Haddock custom made and specialized Deadly Nadder motorcycle of the Bork Dragon line of products, a...Stormfly." Hiccup said.

"You named it after Stormfly?" Astrid asked.

"I asked her what should I call it, since I was giving it to you and that was the answer she gave."

"You asked a bird for advice?"

"There are many arrogance of man, one being that our species is not only the only intelligent but only sentient species on this planet. It was once said that if lions could depict their gods and man can they appear like lions. Also who else would I ask?"

"Fair enough, so where are we going today, Thor's Shadow? Stonetooth Plain? Loki's Jest? Odin's Footprint? Old Forest? Dragonscale Cliff?" Astrid asked noting the area around Berk.

"Raven Point, there is something there I want to show you. I'm taking the NightFury, you should take the Nadder." Hiccup said as he tossed her the key to the Deadly Nadder. But let me show you something before we go." Hiccup said and lead Astrid to the back yard, there Toothless was lying on his stomach stretching out as if someone was scratching a spot that Toothless could not reach with a big grin on his face, his eyes blissfully closed, in that spot was Stormfly alternating between her talons to scratch that spot. "They two are getting along very much, Stormfly seems to have forgive Toothless for tackling you." Hiccup said pointing the scene out to Astrid.

"Aw... its so cute." Astrid said as girls are known to say on occasion.

"Ironically 'cuteness' is an evolutionary trait developed so that young are not attacked and killed by males" Hiccup commented which earned him a punch in the arm just below the shoulder. "Why are you so violent?"

"I am Astrid Hofferson. Stormfly, hey girlfriend."

"Hey Astrid." Stromfly replied.

"Hiccup and I are going for a ride, be good. I love you." Astrid said to the bird.

"Love you too, drive safely." Stromfly replied.

"See you later bub." Hiccup said to Toothless, the cat only looked at him, the look saying 'Don't do anything crazy, you cannot afford to lose another limb... I can tolerate if you lost the other leg, but who will pet and feed me if you lose an arm.' "Really, that's your message 'Don't lose another limb.'?" Hiccup asked knowing what the cat was thinking. "Take care bub, and make sure no raptor takes Stormfly, Astrid will make a rug out of you and me." Hiccup said jokingly, but everyone there knew he was telling the truth.

After that Hiccup and Astrid headed out, Astrid did not know that the Deadly Nadder was so easy to handle, then she recalled Hiccup had customized it to match her almost perfectly. The ride to Raven Point was peaceful, traffic on the main roads was light, the byways and back-ways were relatively smooth. When they arrived, Hiccup parked the NightFury were motorcycles were secured, Astrid did likewise. Hiccup switched his leg from motorcycle-riding to hiking mode. Astrid was a little surprised at that. Noticing the surprise, "I have many prosthetic legs that are combination of at least two functions." Hiccup informed. He took a shackle out of one of the saddle bags on his NightFury, in it were a few bottles of water, some protein bars and other things for a hike. "Milady." Hiccup said and gestured to Astrid that it was time to head out.

"Lead the way, Babe." Astrid said and followed Hiccup. After almost two hours the two arrived at a cove that was off the main path, it was almost as if only Hiccup knew about the place. It was mostly tucked away from the rest of Raven Point. It had a small lack and few tress. It was "Beautiful" Astrid said looking at and around the cove. "How did you find this place?" Astrid asked.

"My mother and I were looking for a place for Cloudjumper to teach Toothless what Toothless needs to learn. I found this place by chance, nearly fell in. Cloudjumper and Toothless enjoyed the months they lived here. But I brought you here for view in a short while." Hiccup said as he pulled out a picket blanket out of the shackle and laid it down on the ground. Hiccup then sat down and hinted that Astrid should do likewise. Astrid followed suit, normally the girl would position herself so that the boy would wrap his arms around her front with the boy resting his head on either the girl's head or shoulder, but it was Astrid that had her arms around Hiccup.

"You don't mind if I am the possessive one in this relationship?" Astrid asked.

"I am Milady's humble servant." Hiccup answered, he was not going to challenge Astrid on this topic.

"Thanks, Babe." Astrid said and pulled Hiccup closer into her chest. The two watched as the sun started to set, Astrid could not believe the sight, the shadow of the trees made a raven on the lake, the slowly red-shifting light made the trees look like they were on fire but it was not a forest fire, it was more like a pryo-technition show. Astrid's mouth was agape as the sun continued to set and shadows on the lack changed as did the light that came through the trees.

"Breathtaking, is it not?" Hiccup asked, subtly breaking the spell the place cast on Astrid. He felt Astrid's chain on his head making the motions of a nod. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Hiccup said. After the last of the sun's light vanished the stars and moon were viable. Astrid could not help but let go of Hiccup as she awed at the sight. She didn't notice that Hiccup had moved until she felt his chest against her back, his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "Do I know how to impress a lady or not?" Hiccup asked. Astrid turned to face him and kissed him.

After the kiss "Yes, you do. Its actually nice to see this." Astrid answered.

"If only I could show you all this while in flight. Perhaps another time. There is one more surprise, but its something that can only be done at night. So shall we?"

"You're just full of surprises today." Astrid replied as the two got up, Hiccup leading the way back to where the two parked their bikes. Just before they left, Hiccup pointed out a switch that Astrid didn't notice before. She switched it and discovered that it caused the bike to glow in the dark with a bright yellow glow. Astrid's mouth was open as she punched Hiccup again, it was clear it was she was excited by this surprised and enjoyed it. Hiccup also switched the glow-in-the-dark feature for his NightFury which glowed somewhere between dark blue and purple. It was an exciting ride back to Hiccup's house, every so often the two acted as if they were riding the Light-cycles from the movies Tron and Tron Legacy, even faking cutting each other off. It was the most fun Astrid ever had on a date. After parking the Nadder, Hiccup gave Astrid a ride back to her apartment and bid her a goodnight. As Astrid undress and called it a night, not noticing almost all her cloths and things were in Hiccup's house, mostly in his room.


	3. Chapter 3 An Ingénue Incident

One-Shot 3 An Ingénue Incident

Hiccup got up early the following morning from his night ride with Astrid, he had to get ready for the class he was teaching over the next few weeks, a summer session Physic 101 class. He arrived in his dining room to a plate of scrambled eggs, with cheese and bits of steak, severed with milk and an apple. "Thanks Fisher."

"You are welcome, Dr... sorry Hiccup." Fisher said as he sat opposite Hiccup.

"So what's the celebration for?" Hiccup asked.

"I give my dissertation in two weeks, soon I shall be Dr. Fisher Ingerman."

"Congratulations, so after you get the doctorate, that's the end of our contract, I'll miss you."

"Actually I will still be working with you, still living here, I just won't be your assistant, I will be mostly in the university researching branch, but I will check up on you every so often. Best of luck in your first undergraduate class. Look at the time, you got to finish your breakfast in twenty minutes if your going to make it to your first class, assuming you are taking the NightFury."

"My spot at the university is handicap, I have to take the van."

"I'll make this into a burrito, you go take your shower. So did Astrid like last night?"

"She may have, correction, she left a nice black bruise on my left arm. She was so excited about what I have done to her Deadly Nadder. So how does Meatlug feel about your scooter's new glowing in the dark feature?"

"She loves the green color. Now go clean up and get ready for work." Fishlegs said as he picked Hiccup's breakfast up and began to make it into a burrito. "So do you think I have a shot at Ruffnut?" Fishlegs asked.

"Really, didn't she try to bury you and Snotlout alive... Astrid and I barely got you both out... granted I was tempted to leave my cousin to his fate."

"Wait Snotlout and you are cousins, how?" Fishlegs asked a little confused

"His father, Spike Louis 'Spitelout' Jorgenson, is actually my father's step-brother, Snotlout's paternal grandmother married my paternal grandfather after her husband and my paternal grandmother died. And while Snotlout and I don't get along well, our fathers are actually good friends." Hiccup answered as he went to take a shower and get dressed for work. The drive to work was event-less, and the first class was relatively not exciting.

While reviewing for the last class of the day in the public area next to the bookstore,"Hiccup?" Where did he know that voice, it was female, about his ag... Hiccup turned and saw a young woman, with blonde hair that went to her hips, she was short but gave off the air of she'll take on anyone and win.

"Camicazi? Well as I live and breath. What brings you by?" Hiccup asked.

"A few reasons, first is a heads up, someone I work with at the theater house is going to be in your next class. I dropped her off but I cannot guaranty that I'll be able to pick her up so don't be surprise if she asks you for a left. Second is to apologize for what happened high school senior year. I was blackmailed by the football team, but that does not excuse my part. So you seeing anyone?" Camicazi finished taking the seat across from Hiccup.

"I don't know if I am too weak to follow through with my angry at you or if I am strong enough to let it all go. Either way, I forgive you. But I am already seeing someone and its really serious." Hiccup answered.

"You are, may I ask whom?"

"You may ask, but I cannot answer, she's not ready for us to be... a public item yet." Hiccup replied.

"Well if she's ever interested in seeing her man demonstrating his prowess, sharing him for a night, or she wants to show that she can have any female partner if she wanted give me a call."

"Wait... what?" Hiccup said in complexion.

"I am bisexual, I enjoy the sexual presence and experience of men and women, with a performance to couples. The captain of the football team our senior year, whom I was dating, found out about it when he found me making out with his sister, back then I was scared about being found out and he threaten to expose it unless I helped with the prank the team pulled on you. Back then it would have destroyed my chances at being elected prom-queen, I just wanted my fair chance after I was nominated. Well see you around Hiccup." Camicazi said and left.

After a couple minutes of thinking in silence Hiccup said to himself "She's bi... well that exactly explains a lot." Hiccup looked at his pocket-watch, a family heirloom since Hamish Haddock I commissioned it as a birthday gift to Hamish Haddock II. "Better get going. This will make an interesting story to tell Astrid sometime." Hiccup arrived at his classroom, a lecture hall, in which in September he would end-up teaching Astrid her last undergraduate course. He was early and few of the students were already there. It was all in all a near event-less class, most of the students were transfer students that needed a science undergraduate course. After the class a young woman, about Astrid's age meet with him, she had black hair and brown eyes and her cloths, while nice, clearly said she shopped for cloths at thrift shops, met with him.

"Um, Professor Haddock?" she said.

"Professor... its going to take some time to get use to that title, for the longest time 'Professor Haddock' and 'Dr. Haddock' was my mother. Sorry, um...Ms.?" Hiccup asked.

"Ingénue. Heather Ingénue. I am a drama student. I am currently working as an understudy at the theater house on High St. I was wondering if I could get a lift. The person I am an understudy for, Camicazi Bog, said you could give a girl a lift." Heather said, getting to the point.

"Sure, where do you live?"

"Right now, I living in an apartment on Fox Rd, just past Outcast Blvd, but before the town line. I know its out of the way, but its what I can afford for now and my normal ride was totaled last week, I am still waiting for the insurance check to get a new one."

"Not too much of a problem, so do you have any more classes today?" Hiccup asked.

"No this is my only class for the summer session, I start with the last of my major related classes in the fall. Thanks again."

"No problem." Hiccup said as he lead her to his van. On route to the vehicle and to her apartment, they talked about the class and Hiccup answered a few questions Heather had to better understand the material. After letting Hiccup dropped Heather off, but before she went in. "Say, Heather, are you looking for a place closer to the university and the theater house?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, my lease expires the 31st but so far no luck." Heather answered

"I think I know of a place. I'll have to get back to you next class."

"Actually, here is my number. So give me call when you know for certain." Heather said as she wrote down her number on a piece of paper that Hiccup had on the dashboard.

"Will do, until next time, Ms. Ingénue." Hiccup said bidding Heather farewell.

"Professor Haddock." Heather said bidding Hiccup goodbye.

Three hours later, Hiccup rode his NightFury past the town line to a rest station of the kind frequently used by truckers coming into and leaving Berk either after a long travel or late at night, with a gas pump, a motel and a convince store just beyond Heather's apartment building, but still in Berk's town line, however the rest station could do with more traffic coming through and stopping, maybe if Haddock Enterprise bought it and the land on the other site, it would make a great stop for trucks heading this way and having them spend the night here or on the other side coming back would cut back on the trucker insurance, but that was a thought on the back-burner right now Hiccup's focus on how ridiculously jealous Astrid was. "AWWW!" Hiccup shouted after he got off his bike. "What is with her, all I did was give some a ride." Hiccup said in announce. He then felt his stomach growl with hunger. He walked into the store and there he saw Heather at the cash register.

"Heather, its your break time, be back in 15 minutes." came the voice of the manager. The man looked like he could be Heather's father.

"Thanks Dad. Professor Haddock, what brings you by?" Heather asked noticing Hiccup.

"You can call me 'Hiccup' outside of the university. I didn't know you worked here as well as the theater?"

"Have to make ends meet, besides my folks could use the help." Heather answered. "Still didn't answer my question."

"I had a fight with my girlfriend and I needed some time away before I did something I would regret." Hiccup answered.

"The women of the Hofferson line are known to get on others nerves." Heather commented.

"I never told anyone who my girlfriend was." Hiccup said a little shock about this.

"You two were here a couple of weeks ago, don't worry we are discrete here, you know one of the unwritten rules of running a motel; ask no questions and give no answers. But on a different note, don't you think that walking out on the fight is one of things you shouldn't do?"

"You are right, but its the lest of all evils. Our fight was over me giving you a left."

"Oh. I am sorry, I should of asked if you were seeing someone and if it was okay with her if you gave me a left."

"Why should you be sorry?" Hiccup asked a little confused.

"Well, you are dating a Hofferson, they are know to be territorial. But aside from that, sometimes is wise to get permission from your girlfriend to give another girl a left before giving the left." Heather replied. Hiccup couldn't argue, Heather was right. "On a different note, when people in love fight, no one wins, something I learned from my folks. So what are you going to do about your fight?" Heather asked.

"Having already done something stupid, I'll be doing something crazy. Oh before I forget, here." Hiccup said as he handed Heather a piece of paper with Snotlout's, Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's contact information. "They are looking for a new roommate to renew their lease with, they live the apartment complex on 8th Ave. just past the intersection with Fox Rd. It's a four room apartment with two guys and Ruffnut very much like her brother, they also have a rottweiler and two rat snakes that are conjoined, but the rent is reasonable." Hiccup commented.

"I'll give them a call. Thanks. That's one less problem my family and I have."

"How much would it be to purchase this station? I am looking to expand my investments, and this place could use an influx of truckers coming in and its actually very well placed, just needs a cash in flow to cover the construction on the other side of the street and maybe a bridge to connect the two sides. Don't worry your folks will still run this as they would normally."

"How do plan to purchase this place?" it was Heather's mother, as she took a set next to Heather

"Check, Haddock Enterprise already owns the corresponding spot across the street, but its actually a good idea to branch out into rest stations near Berk, it will cut back on our trucker's fatigue and ultimately cut back on traveling expenses, mostly on the premium on the insurance for the trucks." Hiccup answered.

"We should talk among ourselves and maybe with a lawyer first, but it looks like we may accept. But how do you know that Mayor Stoick will purchase this place?" Heather's mother asked.

"Actually if you read the latest People's 30 under 30 special, you would know I own Haddock Enterprise, Dr. Hekkrulf Horrendous Haddock III. I got to get going. Think about my offer and give me a call." Hiccup said as he gave Heather's mother his number. "Heather, I'll see you class." Hiccup nodded farewell and left. During his ride home he thought about what Heather said about people in love and fighting and realized that he never told Astrid that he loves her, in fact he didn't realize until then that he loves her, well he always had in away; Astrid means a lot to him, her presence, her time, her mind, her intellect, her heart, her soul, her psyche, even her violence... everything beyond her body he has grown to treasure, cherish, long for, desire, etc., so much so that he would give everything he has and of himself for even the smallest amount of time with Astrid, to hold her and be held by her. When he gets home he will make the fight up to her, he will show her how much he values her, he will tell her that he loves her.


	4. Chapter 4 An Experiment in Restraints

One-shot 4 An Experiment in Restraints

It was the Friday after New Year's Day, Astrid was lying on the bed naked, save for the leather straps that chis-crossed her body, the kind known to be worn by women whom take the submissive role in BDSM such sexual activities, and the mask that covered her eyes. The mask in question had a zipper allowing another to in a way control what the wearer sees. Around Astrid's wrists and ankles were crufts which were in turn crufted to the bedpost at the foot of the bed. The crufts around her wrists were crufted to the metal railings that made the head of the bed. She also wore a collar with a chain that lead away from her. The room was dimly lite by candle light. The light was not romantic but as if it was a dungeon. The curtains were closed, keeping out the light from outside. The whole set up was done by Astrid and Hiccup. Normally she would engage in more organic and traditional sexual activities, but she knew sometimes men wanted to dominate their partners and recently she and Hiccup have looked into alternative sex-acts, mostly for to see if what their turn-ons were. Hiccup too was more of an organic sex partaker, but he was not going to argue with Astrid. They had agreed that tonight they attempt BDSM. Hiccup was also in the room, he was wearing a leather mask that hid his whole face, like those sometime men that engage in BDSM both as the dominating and the dominated and a wrist band with a chain connected to it and connecting it to the collar around Astrid's. "Have I been a good-girl, master?" Astrid started the role-play with an uncharacteristic submissive plea as she tired to move her arms, remaining in role. Hiccup slowly approached the bed, dossing the candles.

"Yes, you have." Hiccup said in an out character firmness that went with the role. "How should reward you for your faithfulness, precious one? Hum" Hiccup said as he joined Astrid on the bed.

"Master, if I may be so bold... I want to be give birth to your child." Astrid replied timidly, still in her role. She was then kissed.

"You wish to bear my child? Are you sure that is what you want, I could set you free?" Hiccup in role questioned.

"...'gulp', Yes master...all I want is to have your child grow in me, I could not desire anymore." Astrid remained in role, but just then she shivered..._I can't do this...but we promised to try... I hope Hiccup didn't noticed... or do I hope he did... _these and other conditioning ideas on what the two were trying ran through Astrid's mind. Then she heard a zipper unzip, and then she felt the cuff on her wrists and ankles let go of her wrist and ankles. "Um... Master... 'gulp'... is everything …" Astrid's voice failed her. Then she felt that Hiccup getting her to sit up, while sliding of the straps on her. It was clear to her that Hiccup had decided to end their attempt. Before Hiccup could take the mask of her or the collar on her neck or the band around his wrist, Astrid took her husband's hands. "I am sorry, Hiccup, I know we promised to try this, but I just cannot do it." Astrid said in an uncharacteristic defeated tone.

"Milady, its okay. To be honest, I felt the mask I was wearing was a little stuffy." Hiccup tried to joke the last part.

"I am sorry I am not strong enough to go through with this." Astrid continued, normally it was Hiccup would be the one in self-pity.

"Astrid, it's okay. We both know you are the stronger of the two of us, you don't have to prove it to me every second. It's like Fisher and I, we both know I am the smarter of the two of us, as such I let Fisher have his day." Hiccup said as he was able to free his hands and pull Astrid into his chest. "You know I would never do anything you feel uncomfortable with... wish I could the reverse was true." Hiccup joked the last part. This time Astrid couldn't help but laugh, Hiccup was right she often made him do things he was not comfortable with. "There, now that is my Divine Beauty. Now let's take these off." Hiccup said as he started to remove what was still on the two. But Astrid stopped him.

"Maybe we can try with just the collar & chain and the mask. We did agree to attempt this." Astrid said.

"Fine but on one condition, let me unzip the zipper." Hiccup negotiated "I want to look into the most beautiful eyes." Astrid nodded and Hiccup unzip the zipper, and began his usually ritual of kissing, rubbing and massaging Astrid all over, giving all of Astrid's body the attention he knew was due, so that he can give all of her metaphysical aspects their due after copulation. But before they could re-consummate their marriage Hiccup noticed that Astrid closed her mouth and covered it with her hands in the manner people do when nauseated. "Hold on dear." Hiccup said as he went for a bucket he kept not far from the bed just in case, and help Astrid so that she could throw-up into the bucket, which she proceed to. "Should I get you some ginger ale?" Hiccup asked.

"No..."Astrid answered when she had a break in throwing-up. "Could you get a pregnancy test out of my night stand drawer?" Astrid asked and then had to throw-up again.

"You mean you could be..." Hiccup started as he got the test.

"Every heard of morning-sickness?" Astrid asked, a little too angry. "Sorry, Babe." Astrid said as she took off the mask and undid the collar around her neck, before she had to vomit again. After she was done, she accepted the pregnancy test Hiccup got for her and went into their bathroom, taking the bucket with her so to flush the contents down the toilet. After about ten minutes Astrid said through the door. "Um... Babe... how would you feel about another person in our bed?"

"A little nervous, I don't want to share you and I am not sure how strong I am if tempted." Hiccup answered, not quite understanding the question.

"What about a new Haddock in the fold?" Astrid asked realizing how Hiccup misinterpreted her previous question.

"Wait... a new... you mean..." Hiccup stuttered as he moved to be on the other side of the door from Astrid.

"We are going to have a child." Astrid said Hiccup was silent with awe. "You're a father, Babe." Astrid said trying to get a response form her husband. Hiccup opened the door and embraced Astrid, he was clearly at a loss of words, but not out of concern or fear but out of pure joy. "and clearly you're going to a good one." Astrid said softly to herself as Hiccup brought her back to their bed, so that they could just enjoy the bliss they were both feeling before they had to tell everyone. "I love you, Babe." Astrid said looking only into Hiccup's eyes.

"I love you, Milady." Hiccup said also looking only into Astrid's eyes "And we both love you, little one. We cannot wait to met you." Hiccup said directing what he said to their developing child as he placed his left-hand on Astrid's womb.

"So are what are hoping for as our first child?" Astrid asked.

"I am torn between a 'daddy's little princess' and a son that believes being a mama's boy is to kick asses and take names just like mom. But let's cross that bridge when we get there." Hiccup answered noting the smirk on Astrid's face as he described the son he wanted. "But I will accept my child no matter what. Good night Astrid." Hiccup finished in his usual deepness.

"Goodnight... Cherry-Wolf." Astrid teased sticking her tongue out childishly.

"One of these days..." Hiccup retorted unamused. Astrid only stuck her tongue farther out.

Author's Note: This was just something that popped into my head as I was writing Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 of the main storyline and was the first of the one-shots I stared writing, but it felt like I should finish up Chapter 9, flush out and finish Chapter 10 and tackle the three previously published one-shots first. In all honesty I think that in an actual BDSM situation Astrid would be a dominatrix and Hiccup the more submissive... but I just thought what if Astrid tried the submissive role...


	5. Chapter 5 An Explosion in Shop Class

One-shot 5 Explosion in Shop

Four years ago; Hiccup arrived at Gobber's shop at 5am and found that Gobber was not there. "This is unusual, he's usually here to..." Hiccup then noticed Gobber on the ground, he was whaling in pain "Gobber, what's wrong, talk to me."

"Mi hand, mi left hand... mi foot... mi right foot." Gobber said in spite of the pain.

Hiccup took out his cell phone and called the Hooligan High principle "Ahoy, Principle Mulch."

"This is Bucket."

"Good morning Mr. Bucket, may I speak with Principle Mulch?"

"Sure you may." Bucket said and handing the phone to Mulch.

"Principle Mulch of Hooligan High School, how can I help you?"

"Principle Mulch, this is Dr. Hekkrulf Haddock, I am calling on behave of Mr. Belch, he's experiencing an episode of phantom-limb. He won't be able to work today, I will be substituting for him if you have no objections."

"Thank you Dr. Haddock, we'll see you shortly."

"No problem Principle Mulch, see you soon." Hiccup then hung up and call another number. "Hey Dad, Gobber is experiencing a phantom-limb episode, both limbs this time. I will be substituting for him, can you swing by to look over him, Grump is only good for cuddling." Hiccup said to his father.

"I'll be there soon, try to get Gobber to bed." Stoick replied and ended the call. Hiccup then helped Gobber back to his feet and helped him into bed providing him some aspirin and water. Stoick arrived and took over just when Hiccup needed to go for him to arrive at Hooligan High.

Meanwhile, Astrid's alarm went off, her room was full of her medals and trophies, along with her Stoick the Vast Viking's poster and few other. It was clearly an athlete's room. Astrid struggled to find her clock and the snooze button. After five minutes she gave up and got up. First she took a shower and got dressed for school, her signature attire was easy to dawn as it was already laid out. Astrid arrived in the dinning room of her home and there was breakfast prepared for her, some fruit, some scrabbled eggs, some juice and other food for a light and filling breakfast. "Morning dear, you are down early, couldn't find the snooze button with-in the first five minutes?" it was he uncle and only surviving family, Finn. "I hope you slept well."

"Mrph." Astrid replied first, still a little groggy. "Thanks. So what's up for today?" Astrid asked after sitting down and having the juice.

"Gobber is suffering an episode of phantom-limb today, this time both his arm and leg, I am going to working at Belch's Forge because his usual replacement will be taking covering the Shop classes at the high school today."

"Great, a sub... you won't happen to know who she is?"

"The substitute teacher is a he, Astrid, I don't his name know for certain but he's Stoick's son." Finn answered as sat down and started his breakfast, it was not unlike Astrid's but a little more protein to maintain Finn's muscle mass while working at Belch's Forge on his own.

"Stoick's son...hmm..." Astrid thought as she heard her uncle, the picture she had was a young man, early twenties at the most, not football material because she would have seen a picture of him but differently strong, not unlike Gobber, but without the stomach and maybe a little more tone due to working in the shop since before high school, possibly stronger than Finn, despite the youth. Astrid in short pictured a man's man, with Stoick's red hair, most likely without the breaded beard and his commanding presence.

"Astrid, are you there... Earth to Astrid... Astrid this is Huston you have a problem." Astrid then snapped out of her imagination as she noticed Finn's hand waving in front of her face.

"Oh...sorry. I was wondering what the sub would look like. So you haven't asked me about college yet and I'll have to make a decision soon..." Astrid knew she could not avoid the issue forever.  
>"Astrid you are the first one in the family to go to college, we could never afford it before and while I and you mother qualified for scholarship and grants, to pay for the rest we would had to taken out loans, also then we owned this farm and we were needed. While I know our ancestors would not approve of selling this farm, but it was sold to Haddock Enterprise and back in old country the Haddock family were our jarls, besides it does give Haddock Enterprise a place to practically test their Bork Dragon line and that Thunderpede tracker has helped me out a lot in the field and that Frightmare paralysis mist-thingy helps with keeping the wolfs away. But personally I would recommend the local university, not that it's less expensive but in truth its one of the best. In fact your substitute for Shop Class today graduated from there... I think it was in engineering and he actually developed the entire Bork Dragon products while a freshman there."<p>

"I personally like the Deadly Nadder motorcycle, if I had one I think I give a paint job like Stormfly. But maybe after college." Astrid commented.

"I would feel better if you were in a car, but I understand the trill of the motorcycle. But it's just not in the cards Astrid. Yes we better off now, but we agreed to save up and purchase the farm back and what if you cannot stay in campus housing your junior and senior year in college, and what if you get a job in the city proper." Finn pointed out. It was not that Astrid didn't understand or had a grudge on the issue, but Astrid knew it was not fair, her material grandfather was a drunker and almost ruined the Hofferson Farm after her material grandmother died while her uncle and mother were still young, he also overpaid and over-hired farmhands and almost gambled away the farm, it didn't help things when her parents died so soon after her maternal grandfather, three funerals so close together and the medical bills because the insurance companies denied the claims concerning Astrid's difficult birth that resulted in her mother's death and the car accident that ended the life of her father which was not her father's fault. Thankfully they were able to get those denials appealed and overturned thanks to some pro-bono work from Stoick the Vast, but the settlements were annuities and the insurance companies were able to stretch the payments out to be twenty years before the claims were paid. Finn had no choice, either sell the farm or Astrid would have to go into foster care. Everyone whom knew Finn's situation knew that Stoick would have adopted Astrid out-right because that what the Haddocks did; they were still the village chiefs and a chief protects his own, but when Astrid was born with all the national and state red-tape it would have been months at best before the paperwork was finally in order, months she would have been in the, let's be honest, broken foster system.

"Yeah... by the way how much did Stoick pay for the farm then?" Astrid asked, honestly she never knew how much Stoick paid for the Hofferson Farm.

"About thrice its worth then. Thankfully the buy-back clause allows me to purchase the farm back at the value of the farm at the time, I know we have more than enough right now, but what about your future? What if you don't want to farm? Actually I know you don't, but I have to consider all these things and more. I know you got that contract to be the spokesperson for those hockey and football equipment lines, but I don't want you to use it to help buy back the farm. I made the deal with Stoick and its my burden." Finn finished, the eat the rest of their meal in silence. After eating Astrid finished getting ready for school and caught the bus for the farm families. Well in all honest it was a van and right now she was the only farm family child of school age. In a way she was thankful she was the only one, it gave her time alone, save for the driver, but he was more focused on the drive to the high school.

For Hiccup the high school was a short walk from Gobber's shop, Belch Forge, but he had to arrive early so that he could familiarize with Gobber's schedule and what Gobber needed done that day, well in truth Hiccup did it all last night, all he had to do was hand out the grades for the last individual projects of the term, which graded, assign groups for the group projects and inform on how tools are used as needed. There was one grade that stood out, A. Hofferson. This A. Hofferson's last project was the only one that was graded higher than his last individual project... granted his group project was in all reality his last individual project but that's life. _A. Hofferson... who are you A. Hofferson?_ Hiccup thought as he sat at Gobber's desk, which was an utter mess, Hiccup may have left his bed-room a mess but that was his living space his domain, but his work areas were always immaculate when not in use. It wasn't that Hiccup didn't care about his bed-room, but his work area's were in his mind public domain while his bed-room was by admission. Hiccup then recalled why he kept his work areas immaculate, because of Gobber's messy work areas. Hiccup spent the entire home-room period and first period organizing the desk so that he could work there and Gobber could easily make it how he wants it when he gets back to school Monday._ TGIF_, Hiccup thought as he finished making the space workable. Second period and his first class, it was relatively event-less, there were a few near dismemberments thanks to the Thorston twins... _How in the name of Hel did these you make it past five?_ Hiccup thought as the class left. _Well for the rest of the day, they are not my problem._ Or so he thought. Third period was blank for Hiccup as he straighten up the shop class room.

Forth Period, _After this only two more classes_ Astrid thought as she arrived at the shop class classroom. Well technically only one more class, Astrid's schedule gave her a study hall for first period on Monday and last period on Friday, which she spent for the last three years and most of this year editing her homework due on Monday (Monday) and getting started on her assignments due Monday (Friday), today she felt the need to ask Finn how did her parent's meet and what their relationship was like. But that was for later right now she had to focus on the shop class. She entered after the second bell, she noticed a thin young man at Gobber's desk, he had auburn hair and kind of reminded her of her high school hero Valka Victoria Valhallarama._ No way can he Stoick's son, must have been adopted_. Astrid thought as she took her seat near the back of the room. It was mostly event-less in the beginning. "Good day, class. I am H. Haddock, and I am substituting Mr. Belch..." the Haddock pretender started.

"Who?" one of the other students asked. Apparently the sub didn't know that Gobber almost never uses his last name.

"Gobber... anyway, he is suffering an episode of phantom-limb... that's the feeling of pain from areas of the body that were amputated, typically a the limb... anyway he is unable to be here today. He should be here Monday. I'll start with passing out the grades from the last individual projects..." 'Mr. Haddock' then began calling out the students, Astrid only cared when her name was called. "A. Hofferson." Astrid raised her hand and saw her grade and the message. It read '_99, just need to work on the calibration. Congratulations you are now the top student in Hooligan High's Shop Class history. See Mr. Belch as soon as you can on Monday for your prize. HHHIII.' _

Meanwhile in the next class over Ruffnut and Tuffnut were learning about the explosive potential of alkaline metals and water. The teacher there took her eyes of the two for only a minute, her attention was needed else where. Before anyone could do anything one of the twins, both claim credit but no-one can say one way or the other, dropped some Francium into a fair size beaker of water, this cause a small explosion that forced the twins back, in the process the safety valve for the gas at the station the two were using was opened, the flammable gas met the burning water and...

The back wall of the shop class classroom came down, first the dust from the failed wall, then smoke from the initial ignition and then fire came into the room. The Haddock Pretender was able to get almost everyone out but Astrid was pinned under the debris. It didn't crush her, but she couldn't get out. However there was no humanly way for the debris to be removed for her to get out. Astrid was conscious, but she was not able to focus on anything, it was as if she was not going to...

_NOT! ON! MY! FUCKING! WATCH!_ Hiccup thought as he ran back for A. Hofferson. She was pinned down. She looked like she was going to let the smoke end it all. He was not having in. Not in the slightest.

In what looked like a blur, but was on solid move, Astrid barely registered, the substitute teacher throw the critical piece of beam that pinned her off of her almost effortlessly. Astrid then felt her self being scooped up. "Ms. Hofferson, Ms. Hofferson, please stay with me. Stay with me..." Astrid then blacked out but she though she heard him say 'Astrid'. Astrid regain consciousness while on an ambulance gurney on route to Gothi Hospital, the hospital located in Berk, a surprisingly top grade hospital. "Easy, Easy there miss. You have been in a fire. You were unconscious when your teacher placed you on the gurney. Now miss, we have a few questions we have to ask." The EMT in the ambulance with her started, or was she a paramedic... (Astrid couldn't tell right then and there) as she tried to get up. "But before I do, I am Sam, and I am the paramedic, my EMT partner is Tod and he is at the wheel."

"Sure." Astrid accepted it.

Hiccup declined going to the hospital, he knew what he was exposed to and had everything he needed back home. Besides there were students that needed hospital care more than he did. He was the first person back into the shop class after the fire was out. What was not ruined by the fire and smoke was ruined by the water and other things used to put out the fire. Well ruined wasn't the right word, more like needed some fixing. _It's about to do some work for this building_, Hiccup thought he took out his cellphone. "Ahoy Dad, I own the actual grounds and buildings for the school, of course through Haddock Enterprise, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Um... yes... why do you ask?"

"Well you must have already heard about the fire by now... I'm thinking about having a weekend rebuild of the science building. Unless I am mistaken our construction guys, the …. Tektons, are getting bored, they haven't had a real job since the complete upgrade of the bridge to Thor's Shadow last month."

"It's your call son, but you know you'll have to convey this to Spitelout, he is the manager after all." Stoick pointed out.

"Thanks dad. Bye Dad." Hiccup said and both ended the call. Hiccup then noticed something in the rubble. It was Astrid's backpack. Thankfully it was dry and only had some dust on it. Hiccup then headed out with the intent to return Astrid's backpack to her. Hiccup drove his van all the way to the Hofferson house, while he owned all of Berk, no Haddock ever felt right owning the Hofferson Farm, well neither he nor his father to be fair, because the land was own by the Hoffersons since Berk was founded, but was bought by Haddock Enterprise when the Hoffersons fell on unjustly hard financial times about 18 years ago. Hiccup when to the door and knocked.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Finn Hofferson asked opening the main door but keeping the screen door closed.

"I am here to drop something off, this is the Hofferson's address?" Hiccup asked.

"Finn Hofferson, my niece and I live here. I assuming that what you have is my niece's backpack." Finn said noting the backpack.

"Yes. I don't know if you heard about the fire..."

"I just returned with my niece from the hospital, thanks for saving her."

"Hey if the debris fell differently, Astrid would have been able to save herself..." Hiccup suJust then Finn opened the door and embraced Hiccup, not unlike a father embracing the person whom saved his child.

"I have no idea what I'd do if I lost my only family. Thank you."

"Mr. Hofferson, it was nothing... could you at least let me stand on my own two feet." Hiccup commented.

"Oh... again thank you. I can go get my niece..." Finn said putting Hiccup down and letting him go.

"That won't be necessarily. I bide you a good day. Oh if you want to re-negotiate the contract you made with my father concerning the farm, ask Gobber for my number." Hiccup then returned to his van after handing Finn Astrid's backpack and left.

Astrid woke up when she heard the van start, she knew she was going against doctor's orders … they were more like guidelines, she wasn't in the smoke that long, but she went down to the main floor. "That was your substitute shop class teacher, he dropped off your backpack. It looks to be in good condition." Finn said handing her the backpack while she was still on the stairs.

"Oh... I should thank him." while the backpack was the most tangible thing, in truth Astrid was referring to her life.

"You'll have the chance soon enough." Finn assured her.

Monday last period, Shop-class, Astrid was expecting Gobber to experience a relapse concerning his phantom-limb, it was not uncommon for Gobber to experience such things, not that she would wish such a thing on her favorite teacher. She was going to thank Mr. Haddock, maybe with a kiss just a kiss, maybe a deep one, she was turning 18 soon enough. Astrid was never so disappointed concerning her shop class, Gobber was back and a fit as a fiddle, not that she resented Gobber's recovery. She missed her chance to thank Mr. Haddock, or so she thought, she would get her chance again in four years.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was getting the things together for his actual dissertation for his Doctorate of Engineering, his second doctorate. But something vexed him, the girl he rescued. He never got the chance to welcome her, whether or not she thanked him, but he let get go, not knowing he would get the chance in four years.


	6. One-shot poll

New Poll: One-shots

What one-shots should I write next?

Hiccup's Prom, Toothless' Rescue, Finding Stormfly, Meeting Eret, combination (please PM combination) or fan suggestion (please PM suggestion).

Poll closes on Jan 25, top will be published first, second will be published second, third will be third, etc.

Foxmorgoth

Reader Suggestions as of Jan 7th : Hiccup/Ruffnut smut, Hiccstrid smut in a movie theater, Hiccstrid-Camicaze threesome,


	7. Chapter 7 Hiccup's Prom

One Shot 6 Hiccup's Prom

Scene 1: The Dare War

All the sports (male and female) team of Berk's Hooligan High conduct a dare war every other year. These were usually the team dared would do something humiliating to them, such as the football team wearing nice dresses for the day, or betterment of Berk... in less than ideal conditions, such as the basketball team cleaning trash off the road during rush hour, or doing something they would not normally do, such as the drill team preforming cheers for the gaming club's LARPG party during a LARPG. This year the last two teams were the Hockey Team and the Football team, they were tied and it was the Hockey Team's turn to issue the dare. All the teams were gathered at Hooligan High's all purpose field, it was 7pm on a Friday night, no games. Everyone was silent as the Hockey Team captain Charles "Clueless" Carlson spoke. "Alright listen up, We of the Hockey team have completed our dare, and now its the Football team's turn."

"Bring it on, Clueless." Stephan "Speedifist" Marcus, the Football Team captain egged on.

"We of the hockey team agreed to issue the following dare; pull a Carrie on Hiccup the Useless" Clueless declared; it was not against the rules of the dare war to issue a prank-dare to be done on a student not involved in the dare war, but those have not been issued since the sophomore year of Hooligan High's golden boy, Stoick the Vast.

"You want us to pull a Carrie on the son of Stoick the Vast, how do you pose we do that, there's no guaranty that Hiccup will win the prom-king election even if we nominate him and I am dating Camicazi." Speedifist remarked.

"Not their problem, you can either attempt and possibly win the dare war or you forfeit." spoke the elected dare commissioner of the year, Dan 'Dogbreath the Dunbrain' Donald. "So Speedifist, football team, do you accept the dare or forfeit?"

The football team, well more accurately the football exclusive athletes, huddled together and after a few minutes Speedifist spoke. "We accept the dare, one condition, everyone here has to vote for Hiccup to be prom-king."

"Does any one make a motion for the condition?" Dogbreath asked.

"I make the motion." said one of the basketball team, Warren 'Wartihog' Karl

"The motion has been made, is it seconded?" Dogbreath asked.

"Second." all the other athletes not on the football and hockey said together.

"The motion has been seconded, all in favor say 'aye'." Dogbreath said dictating the vote.

All but the hockey team said "aye"

"All against say 'nye'"

"Nye!" shouted the hockey team.

"The 'ayes' have it, the motion has passed and we all will vote for Hiccup. Any order of business." silence. "New business going once... twice... thrice... No new business, is there a motion to declare the meeting over?" Dogbreath asked.

"I motion" Clueless declared.

"I second the motion." Speedifist declared.

"The motion has been made and seconded, it is to the vote; all in favor..." Dogbreath said.

"AYE!" everyone shouted.

"The aye's have it, this meeting is over." Dogbreath said and everyone left, heading home.

Scene 2: Camicazi is found out

When Speedifist arrived home after the meeting he saw his girlfriend's bicycle outside. _What is Camicazi doing here?,_ he thought as he walked in. He greeted his folks, whom told him that Camicazi was here to tutor his sister. While it sounds normal to most, Speedifist was suspicious of that. Not that he really had the wit to be suspicious but something felt off to him. Speedifist then headed upstairs to his room, as he passed his sister's door, "Are you sure about this, Cami?" it was his sister's voice she sounded like she was uncertain about something.

"Oh Bella, I am not the one who's nervous. But we don't have to if you don't want to." Camicazi's voice replies with the confidence that came from be absolutely certain. Then Speedifist heard something he never figured he would, the sound of two girls kissing. At first he wasn't sure what to do; listen to more, tell his folks, confront them. He opened the door as he chose the third.

"Well...well...well, my sisters a lesbo and she's making out with my girlfriend."

"A little presumptuous of you, Speedy." Camicazi said in retort. "She's just curious, and that's alright you pretentious twit."

"Please, don't tell Mom and Dad."

"You owe one, Bell. Now what about you, Camicazi are a closet lesbo?"

"The term is lesbian, and no, I am..." Camicazi then paused, she had kept this secret from almost everyone, well her parents knew and they were understanding, but she couldn't tell anyone else while she was in high school, especially after she started dating Speedifist, but now it was out. "bisexual." Camicazi finished weakly, her ego deflating.

"Bisex..." Speedifist started.

"It means I interested in both males and females." Camicazi informed. "Please don't tell anyone." Camicazi said to both, but really it was meant for Speedifist "I'll do anything." those three words would haunt Camicazi for years.

"I won't tell anyone if, Camicazi, you go with The Useless to the Prom, we of the football team have a little surprise of him, don't and kiss your chances for prom-queen good bye as the whole school will know about this." Speedifist rarely showed intelligence beyond passing high enough to stay on the football team, this was one of those rare occasion.

"So what about us?" Camicazi asked, it was clear her dating Speedifist was over as soon as Speedifist made that demand, she just wanted to know what he plains to be the 'official' end.

"Make a scene at school, make me the villain, I don't care, as long as Useless is your date to the prom. Not a word to anyone, sis, or I tell of your experiment." Speedifist then left the room, apparently his parents didn't overhear any of it. He entered his room and finally the realization came, Clueless didn't really care if Speedifist and the football team completed the dare, Clueless wanted Speedifist to be publicly humiliated by Camicazi breaking up with him. The reason was the pack he, Clueless, Dogbreath and Wartihog made to not date Camicazi, what ever happens after that to him (Speedifist) and the rest of the football team if the dare failed or were found out was icing on the cake. "Fuck" was all Speedifist could say to himself over his predicament.

Scene 3: Hiccup the Nominee

It was another Monday morning to Hiccup, up at 5am, to join Stoick in their morning Skype video chat with Valka, she was in South Korea this semester, then breakfast, mostly fruit, a bagel and some bacon and a one a day vitamin supplement for 18 year old males, Stoick's was more or less the same, save his supplemental vitamin was for men over 40 and he had more protein. Hiccup's drive to school was event-less, most people stayed away from the Haddock's family van, it was Hiccup's vehicle now. Not that he needed the space all the time, but he was of the family most likely to use it. Valka was often out of country and thus didn't drive much, Stoick however used a smaller car for his job as Mayor of Berk. Hiccup always was early to school, often to help his mentor, Gobber Belch, out with the preparations for Shop class, granted Hiccup's first period Monday was a study hall, but he was one of the top students, he had valedictorian in the bag, mostly he used it to tutor Freshmen and Sophomores, or to talk with his school assigned 'underclassman' the sophomore Fisher Ingerman. During his home-room period, Hiccup pretty much ignored the messages, why would he care, he heard all this thing from Gobber earlier in the morning... well most of them... and they often had nothing to do with him, until "And now for the nominees for the senior prom prom-king and queen. For Queen we have (three to five girls Hiccup never bothered to remembered there names, they were cheerleaders right? But he called the 'The Spice Girls', a little dated but fitting title... alright a lot dated but still) and finally Camicazi Bog." Hiccup knew Camicazi, she was in most of his classes, granted she never did the AP exams, but she was all in all a nice person... granted she would take on and pown anyone that challenge her. "And now for prom-king nominees: Eret Eretson Jr., and Hekkrulf Horrendous Haddock III... that's it, seriously?" the announcer said clearly going of script at the shock of not being among the nominees, Eret was not a sport player, not unlike Hiccup, but he was as fit as they come, well known in the marching band, second violin in the school's mock orchestra (Hiccup holding the place of first violin), and he was a transfer student from the UK. Hiccup and Eret had a healthy respect-competition relationship in the mock orchestra, each pushing the other to better themselves. If Hiccup had to guess Eret would win prom-king with little trouble and saw no need to actively compete with him, the prom was Eret's time and Hiccup was content with that. "The final announcement is this, from Camicazi to Speedifist "Speedy, this is not going to work out, you can't meet my needs. You always fall short or finish too soon. Also your football career is a jock, I'd wish you the best of luck, but you spent all the luck you can have trying to keep me. Goodbye and Good riddance, Cami." Wait, what, when did we start doing public break-ups? I swear... That's all for this morning. Have a good day." the announcer said trying to regain composure at the things that clearly blindsided him. After the announcements first period started, this time Hiccup spent it as Gobber's assistant, not wanting to deal with the questions that Fisher was going to ask and Fisher's break-down of the probability of Hiccup wining, etc. The rest of the day was mostly avoiding Eret's fan-girls whom he rightfully concluded what him to step down, not that Eret would actually approve of these methods, and freshmen, sophomore and junior girls that wanted to go to the senior prom. There was no rest for the weary as Hiccup found out as finally near the end of the day as his last class finished he was approached by Camicazi.

"Hey Hiccup,"

"Camicazi, what can I do for you?" Hiccup asked weakly.

"I know its all a sudden, but would you be my date to the prom?" Camicazi asked, she was never one to beat around the bush. "I know you have been avoiding underclassmen... women that want the same thing."

"Is this an 'adding insult to injury to Speedifist' thing?"Hiccup asked, not sure what to do.

"Yes and no, yes it will add insult to injury, but I want to expand my palate from jocks and you are something very different and that is a good things. So interested or not?" Camicazi challenged.

"Alright I admit defeat, what color dress are you planning to wear?"

"Just get a black tuxedo and bring as your flower a red rose, you can't go wrong with that. Leave my dress to me. See you around, Cherry-Wolf." Hiccup lowered his head in shame/embarrassment as Camicazi left, he knew he would regret sharing the meaning of his with Camicazi back in elementary school when he did it, but in all fairness he was the only one who knew her name's meaning and like the 'Divine Wind' that destroyed the Mongol fleet in …. and almost destroyed the US fleet stationed in Japan in 1946 (actually it would have destroyed the US pacific fleet if the US invade Japan as originally planed as appose to dropping the atomic bombs... neither here nor there), Camicazi was not something that could weathered, you submitted or you were destroyed. There was a month left until the prom, and he had hoped to be the DJ, now he had to actually attend. He knew how his father would take, like it was a gift from God and that Hiccup should go all out, Valka would understand that Hiccup didn't want to even actually attend the prom but she would be as unsuccessful as Hiccup to get Stoick to see that. So Hiccup prepared his psyche to just go along with his father. Little did Hiccup know that he was being set up.

Scene 4: The set-up

The day of the prom, the football team volunteered to do all the decorations for the prom, well voluntold to be truthful, but they weren't alone, the hockey team was also there. It was customary for the teams that survived the dare war up to the prom to set up the gym for the prom, unless there was already a winner, in which case all the losing teams did it. The reason the hockey team was there, which the football team knew all too well, was not only for the custom but also to ensure that the football team didn't slack off in setting up the prank to be pulled on Hiccup. The only words spoken were relevant setting up.

Scene 5: The Prom from Helhiem

Hiccup knew he looked good, aside from his hair which refuses to be any other way than messy, but his get up, the attire akin to a British nobleman of the 1910's, 1920's and 1930's, the limousine to the Bog's house and then to the prom was over the top, just like he expected his father to go. But he had to admit he like the contrast of Camicazi, whom elected to wear a white tuxedo, she was one of those girls that just don't do dresses and can pull off a white tux. They two were actually very chatting, the two opened up that they each had a crush on the other, which really was a nice boast to Hiccup's self esteem. The prom was actually... kind of... sort of... a little bit... cool, okay a lot cool, Hiccup didn't know that he could 'bust' so many moves, he was surprisingly coordinated, even using moves that no one there thought possible, but his favorite part was the waltz before the coronation, while he and Camicazi both knew that they as a couple would never make it past high school, Hiccup saw in Camicazi's eyes that maybe there was a chance that he would have a girlfriend in high school, even if it was for a few weeks and then the announcement of the prom-king and queen. "Thank you all for coming and I hope you all are having a good time." in was the school morning announcer, "Well the votes are in, and for Prom-queen with only five votes against Camicazi Bog." pause for the cheering as Camicazi went to receive the crown as prom-queen. In all fairness, Camicazi earned the title, she was tough but she was the same tough to everyone she treated jocks like nerds and nerds like jocks, in other words she won because of her fair and constant treatment of all the voting poll. It also helped her that she never gave any clearly fake 'thank you' speech.

"This is what happens when treat everyone fairly, you get your just desserts." was all Camicazi said and took her spot on the stage as prom-queen.

"And now for prom-king, it was a close call, we had to count the bailouts thrice but with 51% of the votes, Hekkrulf Haddock is the prom-king." the announcer said and Hiccup came up to the stage and received the crown, as soon as he was crowned and turned to face the crowd the trap stung and at least 15 to 20 gallons but no more than 30 gallons of pigs blood fell on him. Almost everyone was speechless, people were know to be cruel to Hiccup in the past but this was just plain evil. The hockey team members were stoic at the scene but the football team couldn't hold in together as they broke out in laughter.

"I knew you were going to do something Speedifist, but this, pulling a Carrie? I am so glad we are done. I cannot accept this, I am calling the mayor." Camicazi was the first to actually speak after what felt like forever but was only like three minutes tops as she took out her cellphone and called Stoick "Hello, Mayor Haddock, this is Camicazi Bog, there has been an incident at the high school, the football team had pulled a Carrie on Hekkrulf." "A Carrie is making a person win the prom-king/queen, get them to have the best person of the opposite sex to be their date and then have pig's blood dumped on the person. I think I was an unwitting co-conspirator, I was forced to ask Hekkrulf to be my date. You better come down here as soon as you can." While all that happened Eret, clearly being a good sportsman helped Hiccup into the boy's locker room to shower as much as the pig blood as possible both off Hiccup and out of his cloths.

"And that is why since Stoick the Vast, dare-wars customary only target the participants, now we all have to give statements to the police and the principle and this night is ruined." The announcer said clearly not happy at the development.

Scene 6: Justice is a dish best served right out of the frying-pan

It was hours later, everyone had given their statements and now Hiccup was inside the principle's office, he was thankful to be in a clean sweatshirt and sweatpants Stoick brought. He was not alone as Principle Mulch was at his desk, Mr. Bucket, Mulch's assistant was standing to the right of the principle and his father, Stoick, was right next to him. "So what shall be done, Mulch?" Stoick asked.

"As you know what happened is not against the school rules or the laws, it just not customary, since we were here as students. The only thing I can think of is do what the parents and principle did back before the dare-war stopped issuing prank-dare that targeted nonparticipants, let the vic... sorry Hekkrulf, decide the appropriate punishment." Stoick could not argue with Mulch, he remembered the last time the dare-war involved a prank against someone not involved, that dare almost destroyed his chances with Valka, then a freshman that was not involved in any sports.

"I remembered, Valka ordered that all teams rematch the second place team of the year and if the other team won we had to give to them our hard own gold, we barely kept our undefeated record that year." Stoick said looking back.

"Dad, would you say I take after Mom, more than you?" Hiccup asked getting the focus back on him.

"Yes, I have to admit you really are your mother's son. Why do you ask?"

"Like mother like son, I want to see all the teams to bleed, sweat and cry to keep their gold this year." Hiccup said in an uncharacteristic wrath, Stoick knew that wrath and it scared him, as did it scare Mulch and Bucket, it was clearly a slightly more mature masculine version of Valka's when she issued her demand for justice, Valka was 15 at the time. "And I want them to start Monday night." Hiccup added. Valka was slightly more merciful, she gave the teams a week to prep. But the Carrie pulled on Hiccup was far worse than what happened to Valka. "Revenge may be a dish best served cold, but Justice is best severed right out of the frying-pan."

"As for Camicazi, she admitted to be a co-conspirator?" Bucket mentioned.

Hiccup said nothing at first, he was thinking. "I don't want the school to punish her, I know what will be justice."

The only other person left was Camicazi, she was out side the building, she was cursing herself_ How could I have been so... vain, this crown for what... Hiccup's... no was … he'll never want me to be his friend again. Why was I so... I am a terrible human being._

"Camicazi." Camicazi turned and faced Hiccup. She never felt so vile and thankfully she never would again. "We... you and I... as a couple... we both know it was not going to last past graduation, but now it's never going to happen. We are still friends, but you are no longer my best friend. I hope it was worth it." Hiccup then left her, she took the limousine home while Hiccup went home with his father. And while Hiccup and Camicazi remained friends during the last few weeks of high school it was something that Hiccup was not sure her would want to re-visits at least until after college.

Starting the following Monday and ending that Friday, all the Hooligan High sports teams began their forced rematches, not a single team was able to keep their gold, individuals were able to keep their, and Hooligan High's undefeated record was broken.


End file.
